


Drunk

by Grumpifyme



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpifyme/pseuds/Grumpifyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is jealous about a girl Dan has been dating. Doesnt he know Arin needs him too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@i-am-avacado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40i-am-avacado).



> For @i-am-avacado (on tumblr go follow tht bean) who wanted some angsty arin

Arin smirked and ran a hand down his face. His lips, eyes, and throat stung. He felt like something in his gut was going to wrench him in half. A humorless laugh bubbled up from his belly, carrying the stench of raspberry flavored Absolut. Believe it or not, it tasted better coming up than it did going down. 

Arin let his phone drop from his hand. It landed screen up, glaring at him. 

"Hey, Jen and I are going out to eat, wanna come?"

"No. Fuck you," Arin had typed into the message bar. He couldn't even hit send. He was too much of a fucking pussy to do it. He was a big wuss and didn't want the confrontation. 

Dan sent another text. "I see you're typing, but it's been 20 min, so if you don't want to come you don't have to." Arin deletes the letters that were poised to strike at his best friend. Suddenly Dan is calling him. Like an idiot, Arin picks it up. "Hey big cat, you good? You wanna come hang out and get some food?"

"Nahhhh, no no, you dont- you what- you're not even cool mannn" He says so eloquently. 

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Man fuck, fuck you, whats wronggg with YOU!" 

"Are you.. Are you fuckin' drunk dude? Arin. You don't drink. What's seriously going on?"

Arin drew a sharp breath in, knowing that he really shouldn't answer that. Even in his inebriated state he just let the silence thicken the tension. 

"I'm coming over there." Dan hung up before Arin could object. 45 minutes passed and a knock on Arin's door shook him from his lazy sprawl on the couch. He sat up, and Danny just let himself in. 

"Arin. The fuck is going on? Are you okay?"

"No." Arin flopped back down on the couch, shoving his face into the cushions. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. He'd unfortunately had started to sober up. Just a little. 

Dan sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He sat crosslegged and put his hand on Arin's back, rubbing large comforting circles. "Was it something with Suzy? You know you can tell me anything, big cat."

"No... S'not about her."

"Then what?"

Arin bit his tongue, but the alcohol in his stomach was breaking down his defenses. He turned his red, snot covered face towards Dan. 

"You. Jen."

"Huh?"

"I can't take it anymore, Dan." 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't keep pretendin' like everythin's okay. And that I don't care." Arin freed his arm from underneath him and wiped at his eyes. Now that the words were tumbling out of him he decided he would rather get it all out than stop now. "I watch you guys touch and and, and, kiss and you look so happy with her. She looks so happy with you." Arin closed his eyes, afraid of seeing Dan's reaction. 

"Okay so what-"

"No. Wait. I... I'm jealous. I'm a jealous prick. Because she gets to be with you you. She gets to hold onto you and kiss you and wake up next to you. I know this seems really fuckin random and it seems stupid but I.. I want that too.. With-..with you."

Silence followed for what seemed like years. Arin finally opened his eyes. He was met with a shell shocked stare and he immediately shoved his face back into the cushions. "Mm mmm mmmm..." His words were unintelligible through the couch fabric.

"What?" Dan asked.

Arin lifted his head up slightly. "My head hurts..."

"No, what?" Dan still looked at him unbelievingly. "You're jealous... Of me and jen? Because... Because you want me?" Dan swallowed thickly. Arin watched as his adam's apple slowly bobbed. Arin sat up. 

"Yeah... I do. I really, really do...I'm sorry if that makes things weird... And I'm sorry if I just fucked everything up between us... I understand if you don't want to be around me..." Arin sniffled wetly. 

"No.. I.. I didn't think that's how you felt about me.. I didn't even think you were-..."

"Gay?.. I'm not.. I guess I'm bi...I still love Suzy, but I love-." He stopped himself. He looked down at his lap. Two long fingers found their way underneath Arin's chin. Dan tilted his chin up to look at him. Dan was sitting on his knees now, and they were almost eye level. Arin's red eyes searched Dan's frantically. He looked nervous. Dan put his hand at the base of Arin's neck, and he absentmindedly played with the hair there for a second, as he decided what to do. 

Dan let his lips meet Arin's gently, and Arin went limp with shock. He found himself wrapping his arms around Dan as his tongue begged for entrance and they tested the waters. Arin was pulling Dan up into his lap and Dan willingly went, letting his arms rest around Arin's shoulders as Arin's hands found his hips. They pulled back for air, but Arin didn't leave without a small lick to Dan's lip. Dan smiled and pressed his smile against Arin's cheek. He mumbled something quietly against his skin. 

"What?" Arin asked. 

"You smell like booze, and I have to get back to Jen... I'll see you tomorrow baby bear." Dan disentangled himself from Arin's grip. He ran a hand through his messy mop of hair and turned to leave. He had his hand on the doorknob. Arin watched him with wide, blown eyes. Dan turned to give a smirk. "Call me when you're sober. Oh, and I love you too."


End file.
